


Монолог корректора

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [39]
Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Monologue, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Из Терри хреновый редактор — терпения не хватает.





	Монолог корректора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/gifts).



— Вот как так можно, а? Ты же ас в постельных сценах, как можно было написать подобную хуйню?! Нет, я лучше зачитаю!  
  
Терри шуршит страницами в поисках нужного места, встаёт в пафосную позу и действительно читает вслух, показушно водя пальцем по строчкам.  
  
— Двумя руками он обнимал гибкую талию, прижимая к себе такое горячее, такое желанное тело. Скользил губами по выступающим ключицам… Кстати, к вопросу ключиц я ещё попозже вернусь, — вставляет он скороговоркой, отведя черновик в сторону. — Ты же с меня писал, да? Каким местом я, блядь, хрупкий? Ладно. Потом.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох.  
  
—… по ключицам, лизал дёргающийся кадык, прихватывал губами щетинистый край нижней челюсти, впивался в алые губы жадными поцелуями, будто хотел сожрать своего любовника. Другой рукой… Вот это! — восклицает он, тыча пальцем в центр страницы. — Что это за дичь? Откуда третья рука? Как теперь это исправлять?.. Хотя… Знаешь, я вспомнил эту сцену.  
  
Некоторое время Терри роется в карманах, потом с победным воплем достаёт карандаш, проверяет его остроту и вписывает на полях правку очень мелкими буквами. Хмыкает.  
  
— Так. Это была самая нелепая ошибка на сегодня. Теперь дальше. — Он снова листает страницы, пока не находит нужную. — Вот здесь у тебя главный герой едет в купе, хотя пятью страницами ранее решил купить билет в общем, потому что ему не хватало денег на виски. Виски он при этом тоже пьёт. У меня вопрос: где он взял денег? Где? Я бы тоже там взял, потому что при таких темпах моя заначка кончится прежде, чем твоя книга выйдет.  
  
Терри знает, что выглядит сейчас как сумасшедший, расхаживая туда-сюда и то и дело воздевая руки, отчего из неподшитой пачки разлетаются страницы, но он просто больше не может сидеть и править этот кусок потрясающего дерьма, который обещает стать одним из лучших романов, которые он когда-либо выпускал. Просто не может.  
  
Отдать его другому редактору — не может тоже.  
  
— Хотя знаешь, — он ухмыляется, — теперь, когда ты не срёшься за каждую правку, стало гораздо проще. Скучнее, но проще. Да и я вроде как втянулся и не лезу расхуячивать твой неповторимый занудный стиль, чтобы вызвать тебя на ссору, которая обязательно закончится тем, что мы не вернёмся к вычитке ещё минимум сутки.  
  
Терри собирает разбросанные по траве страницы, аккуратно вкладывает их обратно в пачку, сверяясь с номерами. Наконец опускается на нагретый солнцем камень.  
  
— Я постараюсь закончить как можно раньше. Сделаю всё в лучшем виде, ты не бойся. Это будет бомба, Джимми. Это будет бомба.  
  
Высеченные на камне буквы подмигивают ему позолотой.


End file.
